musicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Music Page
The Music Page is a music web-site conceived of by Managing Director Geoff Collinson, who for many years wanted to bring music education to the widest possible audience free of charge. After discussions with industry colleagues he realised this was a niche market opportunity. The Music Page also evolved from The Melbourne International Festival of Brass, an annual music festival that brings together Australian and international students, professionals, amateurs and brass educators with Barry Tuckwell as its honorary patron. The website was created by musicians for musicians to bring the insight and experience of the world’s most respected music teachers, performers, conservatoriums and performing arts organisations to anyone for free through an interactive and educational global community. TMP will provide a global community for users to socially interact about music, share information, participate in educational classes and activities, obtain knowledge and watch and listen to concerts all in one convenient on-line location. More importantly, it is being run by people with appropriate industry experience brought into manage key functions. THE GREEN ROOM provides a platform for themusic community to post their own webpage (either themselves or with TMP assistance), upload videos, photos, biographies and concerts. Most of the activities and applications in the Green Room will be educational. Future developments include communicating with each other via chat-rooms, blogs and job search databases. Musicians will even be able to jam in real-time across continents. It is a site that allows users the same functions as other social networking sites such as Facebook and Myspace. Under development are many interesting educational and fun ideas that will become available in this area with infinite possibilities. It will also include a mechanism to find friends and colleagues, important not only from a social networking perspective, but also for return traffic to the site and referral of new users. There will be a strong link between all three units - the Green Room will have a direct bearing on the content matter that is posted in the Studio. The video and audio content that will be sourced for the Studio will be directly referenced to requests made by Green Room users. THE STUDIO provides a powerful resource through active learning opportunities for students to access tuition by some of the world’s finest musicians and educators. These lessons will also form a library of resource material much of which will be exclusively available on TMP. Future developments include the possibility for virtual classes to be created from multiple locations around the world with participants signing in from their personal computers. There will be the possibility to gain inspiring text and film-based insights by great musicians on various aspects of music-making and these will be captured for posterity. For the first time, musicians will be able to access this previously unattainable information and guidance at no cost. Future developments include individual tutorials, interactive master-classes and seminars which will be made possible from all parts of the globe for a fee. A single master-class can be simultaneously streamed live into an endless number of institutions across numerous countries giving organisations access and students access to some countries that they would never encounter. Instrumental manuals and instruction books will be available to download for a fee. A section for younger children interested in learning about music is also under development. THE STAGE provides the ability to stream (meaning both visual and audio output) any live or pre-recorded performances be they concerts or master classes. This material is then to be turned into a massive library of performances which will be an important resource material. This will expand to more than resource material but will also include educational material. Future developments include a monthly calendar of events displaying upcoming musical performances from around the globe streamed on this site enabling music consumers to plan their listening either purely for entertainment or for educational purposes. Category:Music websites